


Дважды в одну реку

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывает, что получается прожить жизнь заново, гораздо лучше. Бывает, что удается исправить совершенные ошибки. Бывает даже, что случайно спасенный человек меняет твою устоявшуюся жизнь, и все катится к чертям собачьим. Но весь смысл в том, дружище, что люди не меняются. Или?..<br/>Предупреждение: мувиверс, комиксверс, мифы, имя Локи - отсылка к сказке про Лиса Ренара. АУ к концу фильма "Тор"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Лис знал, что когда-нибудь именно любопытство его и погубит. Нормальные люди со здоровыми инстинктами проходят мимо чужих драк, особенно когда эти драки происходят в темном переулке, вечером, да еще и в славном городе Детройте, главной помойке Америки. Честно сказать, Детройт был одним большим темным переулком, возведенным в масштаб города, и оставался одинаково опасным и днем, и ночью. Здесь не было принято вмешиваться в чужие дела, высовываться без особых причин, и уж тем более тут не было принято мешать четырем почтенным джентльменам выяснять отношения с другим джентльменом, не столь почтенным, при помощи бейсбольных бит и кастетов.  
Тем не менее, Рейн Хард по прозвищу Лис, вор и мошенник, колесивший по пыльным дорогам Америки и случайно заехавший в этот Богом и Девой Марией забытый город, был любопытен. А еще ценил жестокие зрелища, когда они не угрожали его зубам. Он тихо сидел в машине, дожидаясь, когда Джимми Кулак вернется от клиента, и пил теплую колу, а всего в паре метров от него четверо нигеров избивали высокого белого парня. Вернее, пытались избить, потому что пока тот неплохо отбивался. Он уклонился от первого взмаха битой, поднырнул под руку нападавшего и провел грамотную подсечку. Двух ребят с кастетами он попросту толкнул на четвертого и те свалились в кучу-малу. Правда, успех закрепить не удалось, слишком быстро вскочил на ноги «бейсболист», и белый получил пару ударов куском деревяшки. Хорошо еще, что по спине и плечу, а не голове. Черный бил сильно, по замаху видно.  
Рейн кинул в рот горсть сухариков и задумчиво посмотрел на бардачок, где валялась старая надежная Беретта, не раз выручавшая его в подобных потасовках. С одной стороны, белый верзила вызывал невольное уважение, да и негров Лис не любил, но с другой – не факт, что хулиганы испугаются пушки, а открывать стрельбу Рейн не собирался. И боялся он даже не полицию, а дружков этих четверых. Рейн Хард и его товарищ Джимми были в городе чужими, местных авторитетов не знали, да и знать не хотели. В город их привел заказ, суливший неплохой куш, и по завершению дела они собирались линять как можно быстрее. И, желательно, не светится перед местными. Воры – это вам не какие-то отморозки, которых отправляют разбираться с непослушными кредиторами, воры – это интеллигенты преступного мира. Таково было личное мнение Рейна, и менять его он не собирался.   
Тем временем верзила отправил в красивый нокаут двух противников, но сам поймал удар по челюсти и упал на мусорные баки, перевернув их. Вокруг зловонным дождем разлетелся мусор. Один из негров сплюнул и замахнулся битой.

Тор упал. Рухнувший следом Мъелнир разбил лед на осколки, блестящим веером разлетевшиеся вокруг. Вольштагг скинул с себя наседавшего йотуна, бросился к другу, с другой стороны метнулся быстрой молнией Огун, но Локи отлично понимал, что ни один из них не успеет. Гигант-йотун, только что сумевший опрокинуть Тора, уже заносил руку-лезвие над асом, оглушенным ударом. Уже опускал ее вниз, и всего секунда отделяла зазнайку-братца от объятий Хель.   
Локи хватило и секунды. Лезвие ударилось о металлическое древко Леватейна, и Локи в который раз порадовался, что в этот раз взял в бой не любимые ножи, а более громоздкое и крепкое оружие. Не даром он столько мучился над этим то ли посохом, то ли копьем, которое одинаково хорошо кололо и резало. Конечно, по крепости оно уступало молоту Тора, но против йотуна хватило и этого. А тут как раз подоспел Вольштагг и добил великана сзади. Не слишком благородно, но вряд ли Одина будет волновать благородство, если оба его сына не вернутся с поля боя из-за такого пустяка, как нелюбовь бить в спину. Война есть война.  
\- Спасибо, брат, - Тор уже поднимался, Мъелнир послушно вернулся в его руку. – Иногда и от твоей магии бывает польза.  
Локи только фыркнул. Дождешься от него нормальной благодарности, как же…

Рейн сам не знал, что заставило его выйти из машины. Будто какое-то смутное воспоминание промелькнуло в голове, будто этот тип на земле был ему знаком. Может, так влияла летняя духота, запах разлагающегося мусора и бензина, может, они и правда когда-то виделись, а Рейн позабыл. Тело действовало быстрее разума, и он выскочил из машины, направляя пистолет на оставшихся на ногах чернокожих.  
\- А ну, замерли, - те вздрогнули, услышав щелчок предохранителя. – А теперь отошли. Господа, вас не учили, что драться – плохо?  
\- Тебе какое дело, урод? – один из нигеров сплюнул и покрутил подобранной битой. – Шел бы ты, не вмешивался в чужие дела.  
\- Я бы и рад, но сегодня у меня личный день справедливости. Снимаю кошечек с деревьев, бабушек через дорогу перевожу. Так что идите лучше вы.  
\- Эй! – парень, которого Хард и спасал, поднял голову с мусорных мешков. – Обернись!  
Рейн среагировал быстро, разворачиваясь на каблуках и стреляя в подкравшегося сзади противника, но нож оказался в этот раз быстрее пули. Рейн почувствовал боль в боку и зашипел, оседая на землю. К счастью, пятый негр, видимо, стоявший на стреме, не успел пырнуть его глубоко и грамотно, так, царапнул. А вот Рейн снес ему полбашки, и теперь грязный асфальт был щедро украшен кровью и мозгами.  
Следующие два выстрела пришлись по ногам оставшихся двух чернокожих, которые не успели даже сообразить, что делать. На глазомер Лис никогда не жаловался, даже будучи раненым или пьяным в стельку. Но, все равно, было неприятно. Надо же было так глупо подставиться, да еще перед самым заданием! Давно ему не доводилось чувствовать боли от ранений, не смотря на опасную работу. Лис всегда брал хитростью, для редких же силовых мер у него был Джимми с его огромными кулаками.  
\- Эй, ты цел? – спасенный встал и подошел к Рейну, не обращая внимания на чернокожих, которые выли от боли. Пуля в ноге никому не доставит удовольствие.  
От верзилы пахло потом и мусором, он оказался еще выше, чем предполагал Рейн, глядя из машины. Спутанные светлые волосы на затылке были собраны в хвостик, грязная от крови и содержимого мусорных баков клетчатая рубашка делала его похожим на какого-нибудь провинциального фермера из Огайо. Она едва не трещала на широких плечах. Хард даже немного позавидовал – сам он тоже не был хлюпиком, да и ростом вышел, но внешне, особенно на фоне таких вот верзил, как этот белый и Джимми, казался худым и не внушающим трепета. Впрочем, зачем вору щеголять мышцами? Главное, что в бою еще неизвестно, кто выйдет победителем – силач вроде этого реднека* или он, гибкий и быстрый.  
\- М-да, и стоило спасать такого идиота, - Хард с трудом поднялся и сунул пистолет за пояс. Рукой он зажимал рану, из которой неторопливо сочилась кровь. Было больно, а в темноте он никак не мог рассмотреть цвет крови. Впрочем, по ощущениям, внутренние органы были не повреждены. – Сам как думаешь?   
Верзила вздохнул и взглянул даже немного виновато.  
\- Спасибо. Я сейчас вызову скорую…  
\- Ну уж нет! – Лис решительно повернулся к машине. Только общения с врачами и копами ему и не хватало! Нет, надо быстрее валить в какой-нибудь укромный мотель, где его не найдут ни местные бандиты, ни полицейские.   
\- Ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь уехать куда подальше, пока эти ребята не пришли в себя.  
Верзила потерянно оглянулся и потопал за ним к машине. Правда, понял это Рейн, когда тот сел на соседнее сиденье и захлопнул дверцу.  
\- Слушайте, мистер, - Рейн попытался сохранить остатки вежливости. – Я и так вам здорово помог. Может, хоть до дома или больницы сами доползете?  
Но спасенный незнакомец уже деловито рылся в открытом бардачке, достал оттуда бумажные полотенца и воду. Он даже не стал спрашивать разрешения, просто резко потянул рубашку Рейна вверх, открывая рану, и щелкнул языком.  
\- Ничего страшного, до свадьбы заживет, но зашить и обработать надо как можно быстрее. Подержи пока.  
Он прижал к ране полотенца, которые тут же пропитались кровью.  
\- Меняемся местами и едем ко мне. Я врач, так что обойдемся и без больницы, раз ты их так не любишь.  
«А почему бы и нет?» - мысленно вздохнул Рейн. Сам себя заштопать он вряд ли смог бы, а Джимми вернется не раньше, чем через час. И вообще, кто виноват, что он щеголяет распоротым боком? Верзила. Вот пусть теперь и лечит.  
\- Ну, хорошо.   
Тот широко улыбнулся, показывая идеальный прикус и белые зубы человека, который каждые полгода навещает стоматолога и редко проигрывает в драках.  
Что-то странное началось в этот момент. Лис задницей чуял. А задница никогда его не обманывала. 

\- Кстати, меня зовут Дональд Блейк.   
\- Меня можешь звать Лисом, больше тебе знать не нужно.  
\- Окей. Лис так Лис. Ты держи полотенце, держи. Скоро доедем.

Квартира у Блейка была большой, явно недешевой, но от нее так и веяло холостяцким духом. Никаких столь любимых женщинами безделушек, рамок для фотографий и прочих уютных вещей. В квартире с выцветшими обоями царили два мужских бога – диван и телевизор, а журнальный столик медленно захватывали бутылки из-под пива и тарелки. В одной еще были сухарики, и Хард бы с удовольствием взял горсточку, если бы вообще мог думать о еде. Рана, хоть и не слишком опасная, оказалась довольно глубокой и сильно кровоточила. Уже начинала немного кружиться голова.   
Блейк помог ему дойти до дивана, буквально дотащил на своем плече, опустил аккуратно и велел «держаться». Как будто у Харда был выбор! Свалиться в обморок в незнакомой квартире было чревато, поэтому, пока Дональд бегал в соседнюю комнату, Рейн внимательно осмотрел гостиную. Помимо дивана, телека и стола с грязной посудой тут был книжный шкаф, в котором сиротливо ютились медицинские справочники и стопка тематических журналов. Видимо, читать что-нибудь без лишней необходимости Блейк не любил. Жалюзи на окнах и полки были чистыми, без вековых залежей пыли, которые можно было ожидать, так что Рейн сделал вывод, что женщина у Дональда есть, хоть и живет не здесь, но заходит иногда убраться. Последний раз была дня два-три назад – верзила успел замусорить столик и пространство вокруг дивана, все остальное же еще сохраняло следы уборки.   
Хард прикрыл глаза и попытался устроиться на диване со всем доступным для раненого комфортом. Боль буквально выматывала, голова шла кругом, и выцветшие обои плясали геометрическим узором перед глазами, складываясь в дьявольский калейдоскоп.  
\- Эй, потерпи, - Блейк вернулся с большим медицинским чемоданчиком, с которым ездили врачи скорой помощи, и сел рядом с диваном на пол. Он помог Рейну снять испорченную без надежды на восстановление рубашку и протянул какую-то таблетку со стаканом воды.   
\- Пей. Обезболивающее.  
Хард благодарно улыбнулся и заставил себя проглотить пилюлю и воду, хотя те запросились обратно. От потери крови его начало подташнивать. Блейк с невозмутимостью, достойной каменного божка, сунул ему в зубы деревянную ложку с толстой ручкой.  
\- Прости, наркоза нет, а больно будет.  
Лис посмотрел на него так, словно уже морально приготовился отправиться на тот свет, но перед этим утащит за собой Блейка, за компанию. А тот уже тоже успел переодеться в чистое и вымыть руки. В комнате удушливо, остро запахло спиртом, Хард предпочел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ни дырки в своем боку, ни иголок. Он уже тысячу раз проклял свое любопытство и начал читать проклятье в тысячу первый, когда Дональд занялся дезинфекцией раны. Это было БОЛЬНО. От того, чтобы не сорваться на столь нелюбимый мат его отделяла только деревянная ложка во рту и остатки гордости. А уж когда верзила взял в руки иголку и начал зашивать…  
В общем, Хард дал клятву никогда и на пушечный выстрел не подходить к драке, даже если избивать буду его пока еще гипотетическую жену. 

Локи едва удерживался, чтобы не заплакать. Кусал щеку, стараясь одной болью заглушить другую, старательно думал о хорошем – о том, например, что дома их ждет торжественный ужин, жирный запах дичи и мяса, и сладкий крепкий мед, которые они наконец-то смогут выпить, как настоящие воины. Он почти чувствовал нежные руки матери на щеке, и тяжелую ладонь отца, которой тот потреплет его по волосам.  
У него самого было сильно обожжено лицо и правый бок, где демоническая магия все-таки пробила магическое поле. И это было так обидно, ведь огонь всегда был ему надежным союзником. Он надеялся, что удержит, что покажет Тору, насколько магия может быть сильна и полезна. Но Локи, увы, всего лишь начинающий маг, и не так уж много он может против огненных демонов Муспельхейма.  
Тор почти тащил его на себе, сцепив зубы. Правая рука у него повисла плетью, и из-под пробитого демоническим мечом доспеха капала на землю кровь. Они победили, израненные, вымотанные, но победили. Хотя демонов и было больше, чем они ожидали, отправляясь на обычное испытание для юных асов, решивших заслужить звание мужчины и воина. И эти демоны оказались сильнее, чем обычно подходили к пограничным заставам. По одиночке братья бы проиграли, остались бы лежать рядом с погибшими стражниками-эйнхериями.  
\- А все-таки признай, что нас спасла моя магия, - усмехнулся Локи уголком рта. Как же ему было больно, но он не мог удержаться от торжества. Да, теперь он видит, сколько ему еще учиться и совершенствовать свое волшебство, но разве результаты уже не поражают воображения? Ему нет и полвека, а он уже куда сильнее некоторых ванов!  
\- Лучше скажи спасибо моему мечу, иначе бы тебя можно было подавать на стол вместо жареного барана, - хмыкнул Тор задиристо и остановился. Вот и граница двух миров, где открывается Радужный мост.  
\- Хеймдалл! – закричали братья хором.  
Не смотря на боль, на сложности и разочарования, сердцу было тепло и радостно. Сегодня они доказали, что вместе могут победить кого угодно, и не так важно, какое оружие сильнее, хитрость или сила, потому что всего сильнее их сочетание.  
Это воспоминание Локи хранил в сердце, как драгоценный артефакт, даже когда любовь к брату сменилась отравляющей разум ненавистью.

Рейн просыпался постепенно, неторопливо. Реальность накатывала волнами, размывая сон. И первым, как всегда, очнулись мочевой пузырь и желудок. Потом заявил о своих правах пересохший язык, и, наконец, вынырнул из сонных фантазий мозг, приказав открыть глаза, встать и идти. Хард попытался подняться, но в боку неприятно кольнуло и потянуло, и он вспомнил, что не просто так валяется в незнакомой квартире у малознакомого парня, которого выручил, и который в ответ помог ему. Лис нащупал рукой перевязку и аккуратно тронул, но было не слишком больно. Блейк оказался неплохим врачом и сработал на славу.   
А потом Рейн вспомнил, что через час должен был встретить Джимми на том самом месте, где Блейк умудрился нарваться на неприятности. Брюки с него Дональд тоже снял, чтобы не мешались, и куда-то утащил вместе с рубашкой, пока Лис был в отключке. А именно в брюках был телефон.  
\- Эй! – он несколько раз облизал пересохшие, покрывшиеся царапающей корочкой губы. Язык слушался с трудом. – Верзила! Раненый вернулся в обитель скорби и хочет воды и узнать, сколько времени!  
Послышались шаги и Блейк вышел из другой комнаты с графином и стаканом. Пока Хард был без сознания, он успел смести со столика посуду и бутылки, да и сам вымылся и переоделся. Хард почувствовал зависть – он бы тоже не отказался сейчас принять ванну и полежать там полчасика, но теперь придется надеяться разве что на обтирания мокрым полотенцем, чтобы не тревожить перевязку.   
\- Держи, - Блейк протянул ему бокал, на всякий случай поддерживая, словно Хард тут мог свалиться в обморок в любой момент. Рейн отобрал бокал сердито, даже демонстративно, и едва не облился. Спасла хваленая ловкость рук.   
\- Благодарю. Не скажешь, где моя одежда?  
\- Бросил в стирку, - Блейк сел рядом с ним на диване и нервно запустил руку в волосы. – Она вся в крови была. Ничего, быстро высохнет.  
Между ними повисла пауза, и это Харда не устраивало. Сейчас ему хотелось говорить, чтобы отвлечься от неприятного тянущего ощущения под повязкой. Обезболивающее на сто процентов ощущения не обрубало.  
\- Не расскажешь, что ты вообще не поделил с теми ребятами?  
\- Сам не знаю, - Дональд взял графин и сделал глоток прямо из горлышка. – Я вышел из бара, решил сократить дорогу до дома подружки, а они тут как тут. Ни привета, ни «как дела», сразу в драку.   
\- Как-то это даже для Детройта диковато.  
Дональд согласно кивнул и вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы.  
\- Ты про время спрашивал. Уже три ночи.  
Черт! Хард тяжело вздохнул. На встречу он опоздал катастрофически, и можно было только представить, как по этому поводу бесится Джимми.   
\- Мой телефон не звонил?  
\- Не-а, - Дональд пошарил по нижней полке журнального столика и протянул Рейну его сотовый. Хард сосредоточенно потыкал пальцем в экран, проверяя вызовы. И правда, последний был еще утром, когда ему звонила Мери. Пропущенный – Лису было не до настырной временной подружки, отчего-то возомнившей себя едва ли не будущей женой. Женщины вечно этим грешили, стоит пару раз приятно провести с ними время, а они уже строят планы, затягивают тебя в сети выглаженных рубашек и домашней еды. Харду везло именно на таких, хороших, в общем-то, девочек, заботливых и домашних. Хотя куда такие, с его-то работой.  
Рейн Хард был хорошим вором, еще более хорошим мошенником и авантюристом по жизни. Ему и в голову не приходило, как некоторым его коллегам, накопить деньжат, влияния и остепениться, осесть где-нибудь. На многочисленных счетах у него набежала немалая сумма денег, а знания, которые он заполучил, и которыми дорожили многие влиятельные мира сего, по-прежнему давали неплохие дивиденды, но Лиса тянул дальше дух авантюризма. Он просто не мог долго сидеть на одном месте, слишком это было скучно.   
Впрочем, сейчас было не до мыслей о бренной жизни и собственном шиле в заднице. Джимми куда-то пропал, вместе с заказом, телефоном и своими пудовыми кулаками. А ведь должен был поднять панику и обрывать трубку, когда вместо машины и Харда обнаружил бы в переулке следы крови, а то и вовсе полицию.   
Хард набрал быстрый номер, но трубка ответила протяжными гудками. Он послушал их полминуты, а потом отключился. Либо Джимми Кулак занят, либо Джимми Кулак решил потрепать ему нервы. Второе было маловероятно.  
\- Что-то случилось? – уточнил Дональд, заметив, как помрачнел Хард.   
Тот покачал головой.  
\- Так. Потерял одного знакомого.   
\- Утром могу помочь тебе с поисками, - Блейк широко зевнул. – А теперь прости, но я спать. Завтра ночная смена. Если что, мой дом в полном твоем распоряжении. Туалет и душ – вон та дверь, рядом кухня.  
Дональд нагло ушел в спальню, а Хард, вздохнув и собрав силу воли в кулак, поплелся сначала знакомиться с белым другом, а потом исследовать ледяные просторы холодильника. До этого он не думал, что может тошнить и сводить живот от голода одновременно.   
Что ж, сегодняшний день вообще был днем открытий.

Дональд Блейк жил спокойной, размеренной жизнью хорошего человека, хорошего работника и хорошего гражданина своей страны. У его приемной семьи не было денег на колледж, так что сразу же после школы он отправился в ближайший пункт вербовки и записался в морские пехотинцы на пять лет. Спустя пять лет дядя Сэм щедро оплатил ему учебу, дал все необходимые льготы и отпустил в вольную жизнь. Дональд, когда-то грезивший армейской карьерой, неожиданно для всех поступил на медицинский, сменил прославившую морпехов прическу на волосы до плеч, а любовь к дракам на благодушие и всепрощение. Всепрощение не мешало участвовать в драках, которых в Детройте избежать было крайне сложно, но останавливало за мгновение до того, как сломать противнику руку или шею.  
Впрочем, только в фильмах бывшие военные раскидывают четырех противников с оружием голыми руками. Дона хватило на двоих, и уже это он считал поводом для гордости. Хорошо, что рядом оказался этот парень. Блейк был обязан ему жизнью, это он точно знал. Черные собирались бить насмерть. Чем он им не угодил? Совсем другой вопрос, который лучше поручить полиции.   
Блейк тихо прошел на кухню через гостиную, задержав взгляд на своем спасителе. Парень, который так и не назвал имени, только прозвище, спокойно спал. Лицо его все еще было очень бледным, под глазами залегли тени, но рана была не опасной, а, значит, скоро Лис будет в норме. Дон бы посоветовал ему полежать в кровати хотя бы пару дней, но что-то ему подсказывало, что парень откажется. Нежелание ехать в больницу и представляться человеческим именем наталкивало на мысль о проблемах с законом, и Дон испытал слабый укол совести. Вдруг это какой-нибудь беглый преступник, или заезжий киллер? Стрелял Лис профессионально, не каждый обыватель так умеет, даже в славных Штатах, где разрешено ношение оружия, и каждый ребенок знает, как жать на курок.  
Он поставил чайник и встал на пороге кухни, поглядывая то на плиту, то на своего спящего гостя. Высокий, спортивный, хоть и кажется скорее гибким, чем сильным, на лице уже проступила темно-рыжая щетина, на полтона светлее вьющихся волос. Испорченная одежда была недешевой, хотя в шмотках Блейк разбирался плохо. Глаза вот только у Лиса были странные, Дон так и не понял точно, голубые они, или зеленые.   
Больше всего его удивляло то, что подозрительный незнакомец, легко пристреливший одного бандита, и лишивший возможности ходить двух других, вызывает у него странное ощущение… симпатии? Словно они давно знакомы, просто какое-то время не общались. Такие же эмоции мог бы вызывать случайно встреченный на улице школьный товарищ, которого едва узнаешь, так тот изменился.   
\- Любуешься?   
Дональд вздрогнул. И как он не заметил, что Лис проснулся и разглядывает его из-под ресниц? Взгляд у него в этот момент стал донельзя хитрый, так что прозвище становилось понятным. Лис и есть.  
\- Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не откинул коньки у меня на диване, - Дональд широко улыбнулся. Смутить его было сложно, даже застав за разглядыванием полуголого мужика.  
\- Чай будешь?  
\- И что-нибудь поесть тоже, - Лис решительно поднялся с дивана, стараясь не тревожить рану.   
Он тоже, видимо, был не из стеснительных.

\- А можно делать это нежнее? – капризно спрашивает Локи, пока Тор пытается стянуть с него доспехи.   
Тор хмурится и дает ему подзатыльник. Наплечник заело намертво, расплавило той непонятной слизью, что была у паука вместо яда. Локи дышит тяжело, и видно, что ему больно, но он старательно хорохорится, не желая показывать слабость.   
Тор чувствует себя виноватым, ведь это он предложил сунуться в пещеру к цвергам, совсем забыв, как карлики не любят гостей. И вот результат – оружие они, конечно, добыли, но заодно пообщались с местным стражем пещеры, гигантским пауком, чей яд действовал даже на асов с их быстрым обменом веществ.   
\- В следующий раз пойдешь со своими друзьями, - обреченно шипит Локи, когда Тор все-таки расправляется с доспехами, и те грудой падают на землю. Локи под ними в одной легкой рубашке и брюках, худощавый, тонкий, но сильный, как натянутая стрела в луке альва. Тор невольно любуется. Локи не слишком похож на других асов, есть в нем что-то чуждое, и именно это влечет больше всего. Младший брат всегда все делает по-своему, не как все. Что ему мешало и дальше совершенствоваться с копьями и посохами, зачем он вдруг решил изучать магию, которой из всех асов пользовался разве что отец, да и то редко? Магия, колдовство – это все женские штучки, даже Один лишь изредка использовал руны, но чаще полагался на Гугнир. Локи же не любил «складывать все яйца в одну корзинку», всегда имея какой-нибудь сюрприз про запас.  
\- Куда ты от меня денешься, братишка, - смеется Тор, точно зная, что Локи лишь грозится, но в следующий раз снова будет рядом, за спиной, готовый прикрыть и подсказать.   
Тор рвет свой алый плащ на лоскуты и перематывает брату раненое плечо. 

Дональд Блейк встряхнулся, как пес, снимая утреннюю сонливость, которая навевает странные картины, и снял с плиты визжащий чайник.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты кипятишь там кошку, - поморщился Лис, осторожно, как инвалид, усаживаясь на стул. Стулья у Дона были удобные, он любил комфорт и функциональность, хотя иногда на него находило странное, и хотелось купить в магазине мебели какой-нибудь громоздкий, позолоченный кусок дерева или металла вместо обычного пластикового стола. Обычно в такие моменты он считал зарплату, и это немного отрезвляло. У него было достаточно денег для хорошей жизни, хватало на еду, отдых и маленькие приятные излишества, вроде дорогой плазмы, поездки в Мексику с подружкой или девайсов для пейнтбола, в который он играл по выходным с друзьями, вспоминая Ирак. Но все-таки недостаточно, чтобы сорить ими направо-налево, когда в этом нет необходимости.  
Дональд посматривал на Лиса, пока резал мясо и сыр для сендвичей. Лис сидел, нахохлившись, обняв теплую чашку исполинских размеров тонкими пальцами. Дон машинально отметил идеальный маникюр и красивую форму фаланг пальцев, у их лучшего хирурга в больнице пальцы такие же. «Артистичные», как любила говорить медсестра Молли, весело поглядывая на Дона. Уж Блейка артистичным не назовешь, в его руках автомат смотрится куда уместнее тонкой иголки или скальпеля. Иногда он сам не понимал, что заставило его сменить профессию на противоположную. Мертвые глаза товарищей, которых накрыло огнем? Или тот случай, когда он вытаскивал из подорвавшегося военного фургона парня, лишь недавно пришедшего из учебки, и потерявшего ноги при взрыве на пыльной дороге чужой страны?  
Помогать людям оказалось ничуть не проще, чем их же убивать, иногда даже сложнее.  
\- Что скажете, доктор, когда я смогу бегать? – Лис опустил взгляд на повязку.   
\- К концу неделю можно снять шов, - Дональд поставил перед ним тарелку с сендвичами и наконец-то сел за стол сам, надеясь, что чай не остыл. Тот оказался вполне горячим, запах бергамота, или как там это называется, действительно бодрил, как и обещалось в рекламе. Чаем увлекалась его нынешняя подружка, каждый раз притаскивала очередную банку, торжественно зачитывая состав и действия, которые тот должен оказать на организм Дона. Дональду было без разницы, любому чаю он обычно предпочитал пиво или кофе из автомата на работе, но вот этот сорт ему понравился, утром бодрил не хуже кофе. Лис, судя по довольному виду, тоже оценил.  
-Хороший чай.  
Они замолчали. В окно кухни бил ветер с улицы, тихо гудела техника.   
\- Эй, Дональд, окажешь мне услугу? – спросил Лис после завтрака, чуть склонив голову к плечу. – Надо кое-куда заехать и у кое-кого кое-что спросить.  
\- Нет проблем, - пожал плечами Блейк, хотя интуиция и разум подсказывали, что эти таинственные «кое» ничего, кроме проблем, ему не принесут. Но он был должен Лису, а долги Блейк привык возвращать. И зашитую рану он достаточной компенсацией не считал.

\- Итак, этого человека зовут… Да не важно, как его зовут, - Лис махнул рукой в сторону магазинчика «Ломбард Джоуи». – Все называют его дядя Джоуи, и этого достаточно. Скажешь ему, что ты от Лиса, он поймет, и спросишь, взял ли Джимми Кулак заказ, и куда потом этот самый Джимми отправился. Может, хоть он знает. Другой ниточки у меня в любом случае нет.   
\- Стоп-стоп, еще раз и медленно, - Блейк попытался уместить в голове все эти имена и прозвища, чтобы не дай бог не перепутать. – Спросить дядюшку Джоуи, приходил ли Джимми Кулак, и если приходил, куда потом отправился?  
\- И не забудь добавить, что ты от Лиса, - парень довольно улыбнулся и нацепил темные очки. Солнце весело светило над Детройтом.

Это напоминало Дону один из голливудских боевиков, которые он смотрел в свободное время по телику. В главной роли, правда, лучше бы смотрелся какой-нибудь Чак Норрис, или Сильвестр Сталлоне, в общем, любой из этих крутых парней, которые выходят из драк даже не запачкавшись. Сам Дональд после истории в переулке прихрамывал и щеголял внушительными синяками и ссадинами. На работе определенно будут вопросы, а начальница опять будет качать головой, совсем как мама, отчего захочется провалиться на пол.   
"Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь притягивать неприятности, Дон?" - почти услышал он в голове ее пронзительный, немного визгливый голос. И открыл дверь ломбарда. Над головой зазвенел колокольчик.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
"Дядя Джоуи" оказался немолодым мужчиной с отвисающим пивным брюшком и очень красным лицом, которое с головой выдавало его проблемы с давлением. На Блейка он смотрел настороженно, и тот не сомневался, что под прилавком у Джоуи припрятана винтовка, или хотя бы револьвер. Ну, или, на худой конец, бита. Воров, которые рисковали сунуться в магазины с целью ограбления, Блейк зашивал уже столько раз, что и не упомнишь.   
\- Здравствуйте, - он подошел к прилавку под внимательным взглядом "дядюшки". - Я от Лиса. Он тут потерял одного знакомого...  
Джоуи, до этого разглядывавший Блейка с откровенным подозрением, после этих слов приветливо улыбнулся.   
\- А, наконец-то он объявился! Джимми его искал, но безрезультатно. К счастью, он не зря попросил меня передать адрес мотеля, если Лис заглянет ко мне. Вот, держи.  
Он протянул Блейку визитку с изображением дерева и подписью "Ясень". На обратной стороне были выведена цифра четыре, видимо, номер, в котором остановился друг Лиса.   
\- Передавай Лису привет, - сказал Джоуи, когда Дональд уже перешагнул порог ломбарда. Снова звякнул колокольчик.

\- Вот, держи, твой приятель оставил, - Дон отдал визитку Лису, который скучающе переключал радио, пытаясь поймать что-нибудь интересное. Но приемник болтал голосами дикторов об урагане в Калифорнии, грядущих выборах и разводе очередной звездной пары. Иногда это прерывалось звуками каких-то песен, но они его тоже не устраивали, и музыка обрывалась резко, превращаясь в беспорядочное, режущее уши попурри.  
\- Благодарю. Собственно, спасибо за помощь, дальше я сам.   
\- Нет уж, - Дон улыбнулся, - Я привык доводить начатое до конца. Сдам тебя на руки, тогда и успокоюсь.  
Лис пожал плечами и, стараясь не застонать, по-удобнее устроился на сиденье.  
Радио остановилось на Морриконе. 

Мотель оказался не такой уж дырой, как Рейн ожидал, зная привычки Джимми и те клоповники, к которым напарник питал непонятную слабость. Сам Хард предпочитал отдыхать с комфортом, желательно в хороших отелях с завтраком в номер и мини-баром. Он рос в семье достаточно благополучной, чтобы позволять себе "маленькие" капризы, и привык к повышенному комфорту. Почему его потянуло при этом на кривую дорожку он сам не понимал. Но работать тем же врачом, изо дня день повторяя график, планируя отпуск за год и старательно подсчитывая доходы-расходы, он просто не мог.  
У въезда горела вывеска с изображением тонкого дерева и названием "Ясень".   
\- Спасибо, - Лис хлопнул Дона по плечу. - Возьмешь такси до дома, или подождешь, пока я вернусь и подвезу?  
\- Пожалуй, обойдусь такси, - Дональд пожал ему руку и вылез из машины. - Удачи. Не забывай обрабатывать шов.  
Рейн проводил взглядом массивную фигуру своего неожиданного нового знакомого и, сцепив зубы, поковылял к мотелю, искать номер 4. Тот, к счастью, оказался совсем рядом, припарковались они правильно. Рейн оперся рукой о стену и негромко постучал. За дверью царила тишина. Джимми, конечно, мог еще дрыхнуть, или отошел купить колы в автомате... Но судя по тому, что дверь оказалась открытой, эти версии выдерживали слабую критику. Они оба всегда закрывали двери, даже если отходили на минутку до машины, и уж тем более не засыпали.  
Рейн огляделся, но тут пистолет достать не рискнул. Было уже светло, а одна из камер наблюдения смотрела прямо на него. Так глупо засветиться перед полицейскими он просто не мог. Оставалось надеяться, что в номере его не ждет неприятный сюрприз...  
\- Эй, Джимми? - позвал он, толкая дверь. - Ты тут, приятель?  
Окна в номере были зашторены, свет выключен, и рассмотреть что-то в свете из дверного проема было крайне сложно. Рейн попытался нашарить выключатель, когда кто-то дернул его за руку и повалил на пол. Шов заболел так остро, что Хард не удержался и взвыл, закрывая его рукой и откатываясь в сторону. Правда, от удара ногой по ребрам его это не спасло.  
Это был уже второй не его день подряд, судя по тому, сколько шышек в прямом смысле этого слова посылала ему судьба.  
\- Твою ж..! - он чуть не задохнулся от удивления и того, как резко его вздернули за воротник вверх и поставили на ноги. - Джимми! Ты какого творишь?   
Он посмотрел напарнику в глаза, собираясь высказать этому идиоту все, что он думает о тупых баранах, которые сначала бьют, а потом смотрят, кого, но речь оборвалась, так и не начавшись. Джимми смотрел так решительно и спокойно, что сразу становилось ясно - он знает, кого бьет, знает, зачем, и сейчас продолжит это делать.  
\- Прости, Лис. Ничего личного.  
Рейн зажмурился. Когда-то Джимми был боксером, но что-то там не сложилось в его профессиональной карьере. Что именно, он рассказывать не хотел, но после этого он запил и подался в головорезы. Когда Хард встретил его в баре и предложил поработать над одним дельцем, Джимми согласился, и тогда же впервые показал будущему напарнику свой фирменный удар, за который и получил прозвище "Кулак". Некоторым людям хватало одного этого удара, чтобы откинуть копыта. Остальных Джимми добивал со второго.  
Жизнь перед глазами не промелькнула, а потом раздалось удивленное оханье и Рейн снова свалился на пол. Рядом грохнулся Джимми. Над ним стоял Дональд Блейк с гаечным ключом.  
\- Надеюсь, я его не убил, - сказал он слишком спокойно. - Думаю, его надо связать, и вы поболтаете. Как тебе такое предложение?  
Рейн сглотнул и сложил пальцы в знак "о'кей".

\- Тор, - Локи как всегда появился из тени, как призрак. Как у него это получалось, Тор не знал, потому что вот так вот возникать, где не ждут, брат умел с самого детства, еще когда не увлекся всерьез изучением магии.   
\- Как насчет прогулки в Ванхейм, пока Хеймдалл слишком занят, чтобы за нами следить?  
Судя по тому, как горели глаза брата, тот не зря вчера крутился с гостями из Ванхейма, которые пожаловали к отцу обсудить очередные проблемы внешней политики. Времена, когда ваны и асы враждовали, давно прошли, но прошлые обиды все еще накладывали отпечаток на отношения двух народов. То асы задирают купцов из Ванхейма, то ваны закрывают границы, вспоминая, как асы украли у них магические секреты. Локи, видимо, действовал вчера как настоящий ас, и выудил у одного из дипломатов что-то интересное.  
\- И что ты забыл в мире, где нас могут задержать, а то и убить, только переступим порог? - Тор улыбнулся. Приключение могло стать интересным, от хорошей драки он никогда не бежал. Да и ванов с их колдовскими штучками он на дух не переносил. Нет чтобы сражаться честно, открыто, оружие к оружию! Вот и Локи от них понахватался, и тренировки с копьем сменил на душный сумрак Храма.  
\- Нужно кое-что достать, - Локи неопределенно махнул рукой. - И как можно быстрее. Если повезет, проскользнем прямо перед посольством, никто не заметит.  
Тор уже хотел было пойти за доспехами и мечом, но замер через пару шагов.  
\- Совсем забыл! Я ведь обещал Сиф тренировку. Она ведь через несколько дней будет проходить испытания Брюнхильд.   
Локи поджал губы. Разбирайся Тор чуть лучше в чужих эмоциях, понял бы, что его слова обидели и задели брата. Но Тор не разбирался, а Локи слишком слабо демонстрировал свои эмоции.  
\- Сиф может потренироваться с троицей идиотов. А Хеймдалл теперь не скоро отвлечется от границ.  
\- Не называй идиотами моих друзей! - теперь уже сердился Тор. - Я обещал Сиф, а я всегда выполняю обещания.  
\- Когда-то ты обещал, что мы все будем делать вместе, - Локи резко развернулся на каблуках и скрылся за колонной. Когда туда заглянул Тор, не привыкший оставлять за кем-то другим последнее слово, брата уже не было.  
Локи не было две недели. Как бы он ни был талантлив в магических искусствах, он был еще ребенком, и не ему было тягаться с опытными ванами. Как он вообще сумел выбраться, да так, что даже Один не узнал, Тор так никогда и не узнал.   
Но с тех пор Локи стал выходить из Храма еще реже, хотя по-прежнему не отказывал, если Тор звал его куда-то. Тор же не беспокоился, приняв новые привычки Локи как должное. Он был занят боями и пирами, готовясь проходить очередные воинские испытания эйнхериев, и это занимало все его мысли.

\- Ты вовремя вернулся, - заметил Рейн, укладываясь на кровать и подкладывая под спину подушки. Пока Джимми не пришел в себя, была возможность полежать и дать телу отдохнуть. А то решительно протестовало против грубого отношения тошнотой, головокружением и нытьем в шве и костях.  
\- Просто вдруг... подумал, что нельзя тебя, увечного, одного отпускать.  
Дональд занял кресло рядом со стулом, к которому они привязали Джимми. Тот еще не пришел в себя, но Блейк был уверен, что скоро парень очнется, и, судя по кровожадному мату Лиса, ему уже можно было начинать сочувствовать.   
Ощущение, что он знает Лиса лет сто, не меньше, все усиливалось. Словно Дональд уже видел кого-то, кто так щурится, когда злится, и едва заметно улыбается(почему-то ему казалось, что эта улыбка только для него, остальным такой не достается), и даже то, как он лежит на кровати, было знакомым. Прошло меньше суток, а работа в скорой, колледж, университет и даже война казались далекими и размытыми, словно это было не с ним. Словно он – не он, а совсем другой человек. Более везучий, более сильный, способный добиться выполнения любого своего желания. Человек, у которого в жизни есть Цель, а не череда дней, которые надо просто пережить, стараясь принести максимум пользы окружающим.  
Джимми застонал и попробовал пошевелить руками, но Дональд связал его достаточно крепко, так что мужчина откинулся обратно на спинку стула.   
\- Твою мать…  
\- Привет, Джимми, - Лис помахал напарнику – теперь, кажется, бывшему – рукой. – Как себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит? Может, водички?  
\- Хватит издеваться, - Кулак сплюнул на пол, заставив Лиса поморщиться таким манерам. – Думаешь, буду врать, что просто тебя не признал? Как-будто ты поверишь. Лучше пришей меня и дело с концом.  
На этих словах Дональд насторожился. Участвовать в преступлении он не собирался, да и в любом случае был против убийства. Вот сдать этого гаденыша полиции – святое дело, чем он и собирался заняться сразу же, как мужчины поговорят.   
\- Не поверю, конечно. Но зато на тот свет отправишься с чистой совестью, - Лис достал из-за пояса пистолет и сделал вид, что целится в сторону Джимми. – Бенг-бенг! Давай, Джимми, пой. С чего вдруг ты решил так радикально разорвать наше партнерство?  
Джимми посмотрел в сторону Блейка. Тот сохранял неопределенное выражение лица, как привык в строю. Кажется, Джимми принял это за решимость убить его и вынести из мотеля по кусочкам, потому что испуганно облизал губы и заговорил.  
\- Пока мы останавливались в Лансинге, мне позвонила одна старая знакомая. И предложила внушительную сумму за твою голову.  
\- И сколько нынче стоят старые друзья?  
Джимми назвал сумму. Дональд присвистнул.  
\- Да, за такую и мать родную продашь, - кажется, Лис был действительно удивлен. Как и Дональд, кстати. Судя по тому, на какую сумму раскошелилась «знакомая», Лис сильно ей мешал. Прямо до смерти.  
\- И что же это за знакомая?   
\- Ее называют Алой ведьмой. Когда-то она мне помогла, и я вроде как в долгу у нее и ее братца. Слушай, ты можешь сам ее спросить, а меня отпусти, окей?  
Дональд брезгливо поморщился. Он ненавидел таких людей, готовых на подлость, и начинавших лебезить, стоит прижечь им пятки. Был один такой в их отряде, долго пришлось перевоспитывать.   
\- Давай адрес.  
Джимми торопливо продиктовал, а потом согнулся, насколько мог, и его вывернуло на собственные брюки. Глупо было ожидать, что удар ключом не будет ему стоить хотя бы сотрясения.  
\- Лансинг… Гарднер-стрит, не помню дом, но вы ее найдете… магический салон.  
\- Да, ведьм среди моих врагов еще не было, - Лис с кряхтением поднялся с кровати и подошел к Джимми. Он прижал дуло к его виску и склонился ниже, к уху, поморщившись от неприятного запаха рвоты.  
\- Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Джим? Я ведь знаю тебя как облупленного. О чем-то ты умолчал.  
Джимми с ужасом косился на пистолет. По его лицу тек пот.  
\- Ты… не единственный заказанный. Она продиктовала целый список.  
\- И где он? – тихо щелкнул предохранитель.  
\- В кармане! – почти заорал Кулак. – Рейн, господи, мы же с тобой сто лет знакомы!  
\- Это не помешало бы тебе свернуть мне шею, - напомнил тот в ответ, но пистолет опустил и полез в карман, стараясь не запачкаться. Там и правда оказался листок, который Лис забрал себе.  
А Дональд подумал, что теперь знает его настоящее имя. Наверное, настоящее… Рейн, значит. Необычно.   
\- Все-таки какая ты мразь, Джим, - вздохнул Лис, убирая пистолет и толкая стул ногой. Кулак упал с должным для своих габаритов грохотом.  
\- Только попробуй ляпнуть что-нибудь копам про нас. С того света достану. Ты меня знаешь.  
Под благодарное поскуливание они вышли из номера, молча дошли до машины. Дональд почти привычно сел на водительское место, наблюдая, как Лис неторопливо старается положение, при котором в боку не тянет.  
\- Пожалуй, мне придется воспользоваться твоей машиной, чтобы успеть домой и на работу.  
Лис, который полез читать список людей, которых заказали Кулаку, странно на него посмотрел.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе стоит идти на работу как ни в чем не бывало.   
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – Дон нахмурился. Все это прекращало ему нравиться окончательно.  
Впереди светофор загорелся красным, а Лис сунул ему под нос злосчастный листок бумаги.  
«Дональд Блейк, Детройт, Саммерсет-стрит, 12, квартира 14а» стояло там первым номером.

Лис внимательно изучал список имен и адресов на мятом листе бумаги с эмблемой отеля, в котором они отдыхали прошлой ночью, в углу. Дональд быстро и уверенно собирался, словно привык срываться с насиженного места по первому требованию. В отличие от беспорядка на столе, вещи у него были разложены идеально, как в армии.   
\- Ага, я иду четвертым пунктом, - Рейн потянулся и вздохнул от боли. Дональд повернулся и достал с верхней полки походную аптечку. Точно, либо солдат, либо турист.  
\- Армия?  
\- Морская пехота, - подтвердил Блейк, закрывая рюкзак.   
Рейн окинул его долгим взглядом, начиная от собранных в маленький хвостик светлых пшеничных волос и заканчивая потертыми джинсами.  
\- Из джархедов в хиппи, а?  
Дональд улыбнулся и оглядел квартиру.  
\- Такое ощущение, что я совсем не буду скучать по этой норе.  
Хард не стал акцентрировать внимание на том, что говорит Дональд так, словно не собирается сюда возвращаться.  
\- Зато теперь мы знаем, почему к тебе привязались в переулке. И это не внушает оптимизма. Кто-то по странному совпадению очень хочет убить нас обоих. То, что мы встретились при этом – один шанс на миллион.  
\- И везет же нам.  
\- Я слышу сарказм в твоем голосе? – Рейн открыл ноут-бук, который Дону пришлось тащить из машины, и застучал по клавиатуре. Кнопки у его компьютера были какими-то слишком уж громкими, и от быстрого «клац-клац-клац» начинала болеть голова.  
\- Так, ближе всего к нам некая Мей Ли из Милуоки, - клацанье замерло. – Убита вчера в десять вечера в собственной квартире. Выпотрошена заживо. Ее родители эмигрировали из Китая, сама она закончила только колледж, работала официанткой.   
Через пару минут, пока Дон отходил сделать кофе на дорожку, Рейн снова подал голос.  
\- И Матильда Розье тоже отправилась к праотцам, - Рейн повернул к Дону экран, где на отсканированной странице газеты какого-то мелкого городка штата Ойдахо, - Нашли в собственном трейлере, убита аккуратно, выстрел в сердце и в голову. К слову, за ее расследование взялись серьезно, она какой-то там подающий надежды режиссер, о котором до смерти слышали разве что какие-нибудь пафосные хипстеры. Вот так приходит слава земная… Стоит заполучить две лишних дырки, и тут же становишься «великим талантом», «судьбой артхаусного кинематографа» и прочая, и прочая.  
Рейн вертел рукой в такт своим словам, а Дональд наблюдал за ним, как кролик за удавом.  
\- Знаешь, что-то не нравится мне эта тенденция, - высказался он наконец, пока Рейн закачивал на флешку всю найденную информацию. Помимо этих двух женщин, были еще два трупа мужчин, и один пропавший, которого искала семья. Все люди казались ничем не связанными – разные города, разные профессии, совершенно разные жизни. Даже доходы. Был, например, глава известной в определенных кругах охранной компании, поставлявшей лучших телохранителей и спецов по защитным устройствам. Эти ребята попортили Харду немало крови, потому что очень часто охраняли то, что ему хотелось забрать в собственность. Пожалуй, из всего списка только его и Барри Рейвена, того самого директора, и имело смысла заказывать, остальные были слишком уж незначительными сошками. О некоторых даже не находилось никакой информации. Ни приводов в полицию, ни каких-либо известных достижений хотя бы местного масштаба. Слава богу, был еще Фейсбук.  
\- Боже храни Цукерберга, - сказал он довольно и сунул флешку в карман. – Поехали?  
\- По коням, - кивнул Дон и улыбнулся вдруг до боли знакомой улыбкой. Почему она вдруг вызывала именно боль, Рейн не знал. И это начинало беспокоить.   
Иногда Блейк казался ему странным. То есть, странным даже не потому, что после драки, закончившейся кровью, вместо вызова полиции молча его заштопал, а потом помогал с упорством, достойным либо человека чересчур благородного, либо попросту глупого. И не тем, что узнав о списке, решил составить компанию малознакомому типу, который по совпадению оказался в нужном месте, в нужное время и в нужном… Опять все возвращалось к списку. Что-то он упустил. Что-то, что объединяло этих людей. Хоть какая-то деталь…  
Мысли ушли в сторону важного, и он забыл о Блейке на время. Но ощущение странности осталась.  
\- По коням, - скомандовал Тор и поймал взгляд Локи. Они улыбнулись друг другу и пустили коней вскачь по Бивресту. Следом потянулись троица воинов и Сиф, чье настроение, кажется, было не столь приподнятым. Конечно, они никогда не бежали от хорошей драки, но лезть вопреки воле Одина в Йотунхейм…  
Локи довольно улыбался. Затея казалась достаточно безопасной. Один из его людей, несших караул у конюшни, уже шел к Всеотцу. Время было рассчитано по минуте, младший принц Асгарда был уверен, что затея закончится удачно. Тор поддался на провокацию с привычной готовностью, словно время и шутки Локи ничему его не учили, и теперь можно было быть уверенным, что коронация отодвинется еще на некоторое время. Отец должен будет проучить Тора, хотя бы парой дней неопределенности.   
А Локи будет рядом и утешит. Вот бы еще куда-то пропали эти надоедливые идиоты… Обжора, молчун и бабник, и к ним в довесок женщина, любовь которой к Тору не заметил, наверное, пока только слепой и сам Тор. Хотя, пожалуй, и Хед был в курсе.   
Если бы Локи знал, чем закончится эта его выходка, то трижды подумал бы, прежде чем проводить йотунов в Асгард.  
Рейн встрепенулся, когда машина подпрыгнула на неизвестно откуда взявшейся кочке.   
\- Долго еще? – он зевнул и открыл бутылку колы. Та, пролежавшая в теплой машине, и пережившая съезд с трассы, которым Дон сокращал путь, зашипела.   
\- Черт! – Рейн недовольно посмотрел на испачканную рубашку. – Кажется, у меня началась черная полоса.   
\- Будь оптимистом, - пожал плечами Дональд и включил дворники. Начинался дождь, сначала слабый, а потом с силой застучавший по машине. Дворники едва справлялись с очисткой, и дорогу было вино едва-едва.

Ливень не прекращался до самого Лансинга, не давая рассмотреть растяжку «Добро пожаловать в столицу штата росомах». Стемнело рано, улицы были пусты. Нужная улица оказалась в стороне от бизнес-центра, в тихом районе старых, но аккуратных домов в четыре этажа. Они поехали вдоль улицы, отыскивая какие-то признаки салона магических услуг. Нужный дом оказался в самом конце улицы, на первом этаже которого, прямо над резным крыльцом, скромно сверкала красными буквами табличка «Алая ведьма. Магические услуги».  
\- Пафосное прозвище, - хмыкнул Дональд. Кажется, он не принимал всерьез хозяйку этого места. А вот Рейна очень интересовало, чем они так помешали какой-то мошеннице из спального района. В магию он не верил, отлично зная, как легко люди обманываются. Например, в определенных кругах его тоже считали едва ли не колдуном за невероятное везение. Которое уже второй день как улетело на Багамы вкушать коктейли в кокосовых скорлупках. С зонтиками.  
У Рейна зонтика не было, так что он постарался как можно быстрее поднялся по ступенькам крыльца. Дождь забирался даже под козырек, и, пока дверь не открылась на звонок, они с Дональдом успели промокнуть до нитки.  
Насколько Рейн знал, Дональд тоже взял с собой пистолет и армейский нож, надежно скрытые под спортивной курткой. Рейну еще было хорошо, от его кожаного пиджака вода отскакивала, и высохнуть тот обещал быстрее.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – дверь открыл высокий мужчина спортивного телосложения. Но не рост или фигура привлекали к нему внимание. Волосы у него были белые-белые, даже не седые, а словно вытравленные краской для волос. Хотя он не был подростком, да и одежда – строгого стиля, идеально подогнанная – намекала, что юношеские эксперименты с внешностью он давно перерос.  
\- Мы хотели бы видеть Алую ведьму, - Рейн достал одновременно пистолет и злосчастный список. – Обсудить кое-что.  
Мужчина неожиданно улыбнулся, и стали заметны морщинки в уголках глаз и губ. Кажется, он был еще старше, чем казался на первый взгляд.   
\- Проходите. Мы вас ждали. И советую убрать пушку. Во-первых, он вам не поможет. Во-вторых, тут всюду камеры.  
Он гостеприимно махнул рукой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.  
\- Ванда вас ждет.

Тор не любил Храм. Здание казалось таким же чужим для Асгарда, как и ваны, которые его строили когда-то, когда несколько заложников из их народа приехали в Асгард в знак мира. Асов в Храме не жаловали, хотя изредка одной из асиний разрешалось обучаться у ванов магии в этих стенах. Тор считал, что любой, попавший в здание-купол, жавшееся к земле и почти незаметное на фоне высоких шпилей дворцов, и пробывший там дольше дня, меняется навсегда. Магия заражала, ядом просачивалась в тело. Вот и Локи стал уделять ему меньше времени, и каждый раз выцепить его из рук Аморы становилось все сложнее.  
Тор прошел мимо одной из волшебниц, недовольно фыркнувшей ему вслед. Он был здесь второй раз, но отлично запомнил дорогу в тот зал, где любил тренироваться Локи. Здесь все было как и в прошлый визит – полумрак, в котором не было видно высокого потолка и стен, каменная чаша с водой, на которую падал свет из единственного окна. Локи сидел перед чашей и скучающе складывал пальцы в непонятные знаки, шепча заклинания. Вода, повинуясь заклинаниям, превращалась то в змею, ласково обвивающую руки, то в маленький кораблик, а то в водяной смерч. Тор знал, что при необходимости Локи может увеличить масштаб этих созданий в сотни раз.  
\- Брат, ты скоро совсем зачахнешь над этой чашей, - Тор громко рассмеялся, представив обросшего мхом, похошего на сухой пенек Локи. – Пойдем, Вольштагг нашел отличное место для охоты.  
\- Я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже, - Локи рассеянно посмотрел на Тора. Его глаза сейчас сами были как вода во владениях Ньерда, светло-зеленые с пробивающейся лазурью.   
\- Нет уж! – Тор подошел ближе и вздернул его за шкирку. – Не могу же я позволить единственному брату похоронить себя в четырех… Ээм, в этой кругой комнатушке. Пойдем. Вепри заждались возможности попасться нам на ужин.  
Локи вздохнул и покорно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Но потом ты не будешь трогать меня пару дней.  
\- Договорились, - Тор хлопнул его по плечу, и они оба знали, что он вряд ли сдержит обещание.

Кабинет Ванды совсем не был похож на будуары колдуний. Ни загадочно свисающих прозрачных тканей, ни черепов и черных свеч, и даже обязательный хрустальный шар не нашел тут своего места. Зато были стеллажи с книгами, массивный дубовый стол с компьютером и рамки для фотографий на стенах. Из рамок улыбались Ванда и тот мужчина, что их встретил, и дети-подростки, похожие на них как две капли воды. Уменьшенные копии.  
\- Здравствуйте. Прошу вас, садитесь, - Ванда показала на удобный диванчик у окна. Сама она, в красном ярком платье, как раз была похожа на ведьму-цыганку, словно оправдываясь этим за обычность своего рабочего места. Рейна особенно восхитили ее густые блестящие кудри. В несильном свете ламп они отсвечивали красным из-за платья и алого цвета обоев.   
\- Ваши имена я знаю, так что осталось представиться самой, - она улыбнулась, но улыбка ее была усталой и холодной, словно она делает это из вежливости. – Ванда Максимова, ведьма.   
\- И чем же вашему магическому величеству не угодили наши персоны? – Рейн скопировал улыбку женщины, толкнув локтем Дональда, который уже хотел что-то ляпнуть. Что именно, Хард не знал, но откуда-то пришло осознание, что допускать этого человека до переговоров просто нельзя. Это ощущение дежавю смущало.  
\- Поверьте, вы мне совершенно безразличны, - женщина пожала плечами и протянула им конверт. – Один из клиентов попросил меня об услуге. Магической.  
\- Ваша магия может оставить в человеке две лишних дыры без помощи пистолета?  
\- Нет, - в этот раз улыбка была искренней. Кажется, ведьму они забавляли. – Но я могу сделать так, что два человека из одного списка смертников встретятся на просторах наших немаленьких США.  
Рейн и Дональд переглянулись.   
\- Если вы такое можете, что же не убили нас волшебной абра-кадаброй? - Рейн сделал вид, что взмахивает волшебной палочкой. – Как в книжке про очкарика, который все время выживал.  
\- Я никого не убиваю, это главное условие моей работы. Но могу свести с нужными людьми… Например, с Джимми. Мне было интересно посмотреть, что из всего этого получится.  
\- Из «этого»? – спросили Рейн и Дональд почти хором.  
Ванда вдруг как-то ломано взмахнула руками, словно отшвыривая от себя воображаему кошку, и в сторону дивана потекло красное марево.   
Руки действовали быстрее разума, вырисовывая в воздухе руну, посвященную Тору, которая защищала от опасности. Рейн удивленно заморгал, глядя, как марево растаяло перед самым лицом, обдав кожу жаром.  
\- Что и требовало доказать, - кивнула Ванда. Мужчина, который был то ли ее мужем, то ли братом, судя по сходству в чертах лица, весело хмыкнул. – Поэтому мне так сложно было на тебя повлиять. Не знаю, как так вышло, но ты тоже волшебник... И, судя по всему, похожий на меня. Хоть и не мутант.  
Мутанты. Рейн удовлетворенно кивнул. Это все объясняло. И странный белый цвет волос, и это марево, и то, что она могла изобразить пару трюков. Мутанты, против которых с переменным успехом боролось правительство, умели выкидывать еще не такие фокусы. Большинство их способностей действительно напоминали магию.  
Но тогда…  
\- Я что, тоже чертов мутант? – Рейн зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки, пытаясь понять, почему движение пальцев, когда он чертил руну, было столь знакомым. И откуда он вообще, черт возьми, знает руны? Настолько подробно скандинавскими мифами он не увлекался.  
\- Нет, - Ванда так на него посмотрела, словно он попытался приравнять себя к богоизбранному народу, не отрастив пейсов. – Ты не мутант. Я бы почувствовала. Я сама не могу понять, кто ты. Кто вы оба.  
Она поправила волосы привычным жестом, отводя пряди назад.  
\- Уже поздно. Я не знаю точно, кто вас заказал, он работал через посредника. Но я знаю, что людей из списка продолжат убивать.   
\- Значит, нам просто следуют подловить киллера рядом с одним из них, - удовлетворенно кивнул Рейн. Наконец-то план действий обретал некую ясность. Конечно, это могло затянуться надолго, но оно того стоило. Что вообще стоит больше, чем собственная жизнь?  
\- Спасибо за информацию, Ванда.  
\- Пьетро вас проводит до выхода.  
Мужчина с белыми волосами открыл дверь и кивнул на выход. Они снова прошли за ним по лестнице вниз и вышли через главный вход.  
\- Ты хоть что-нибудь понял? – спросил Дональд, ежась в мокрой куртке. Она так и не успела высохнуть, а на улице дул сильный ветер. Зато дождь наконец закончился, только с крыш продолжала бежать вода.  
\- Понял, - вздохнул Хард. – Что мы в полной, непроходимой заднице.


	2. Chapter 2

В мотеле Дональд достал аптечку и велел Рейну раздеваться, чтобы сменить повязку. Тот послушался, ворча, что мечтает о горячем душе, а еще лучше – ванной.   
\- Горячая ванна тебе теперь светит в лучшем случае через месяц. Не шипи, не так уж это больно.  
Нагноения не было, шов постепенно приживался, так что Дональд обработал его быстро и сделал новую перевязку. А потом упал на соседнюю кровать.   
\- Куда двинем утром?  
\- Чикаго, прямиком к Анне Роуз Сетфилд, - Рейн на весу ткнул в список пальцем. – До остальных дольше добираться. А из Чикаго махнем в Литтл Рок, если что.   
«Если что» Дональду не понравилось, но спорить насчет маршрута он не стал.  
\- Предлагаю предупредить эту Анну Роуз о том, что ей угрожает, и остальных тоже.   
\- Вряд ли они поверят, если я напишу им через интернет. Скорее удалят как спам.  
\- Тогда мы объедем их всех лично, - твердо сказал Дональд, и Хард почему-то не смог с ним спорить.   
\- Окей, как скажешь. Я не против побыть рыцарем. Особенно если леди из списка окажутся красивыми и благодарными…  
Они переглянулись и засмеялись. 

 

\- Сиф в тебя влюблена, ты знаешь? – протянул Локи, разглядывая яблоко, словно пытался обнаружить в нем червоточину, хотя ни одно насекомое не могло причинить вред яблокам из сада Идунн.   
\- Глупости, - Тор привычно отмахнулся и повторил движение кистью, заставляя меч выписывать восьмерки.   
Они разместились на окраине города, рядом с яблоневым садом, скрываясь в тени деревьев от жары. Локи неторопливо, с видимым удовольствием приводил в порядок свои метательные ножи, а Тор отрабатывал упражнению с мечом, которые недавно показал ему Тюр.  
\- Ты же знаешь Сиф, она думает только о воинском искусстве. Ей не до влюбленностей. Тем более что она моя подруга.  
\- Подруга, которая прожигает тебя взглядом каждый раз, когда ты не видишь, - Локи фыркнул и швырнул в Тора остатками яблока. Тот попытался поймать огрызок на меч, но до реакции Тюра ему пока было далеко. Локи засмеялся, глядя, как Тор недовольно трет лоб.   
\- Вообще, она красивая, - Тор сунул меч в ножны и бросил на траву, а сам сел под дерево рядом с Локи. Внизу нашлись еще несколько паданцев, и он довольно захрустел яблоком, наблюдая, как аккуратно Локи натирает ножи, смазывает их оружейным маслом. Пальцы брата даже после тренировок оставались чересчур худыми, обманчиво слабыми и слишком ухоженными для воина. Впрочем, мага руки кормят, пока не достигнет высшей ступени и не сможет творить волшебство одной лишь силой мысли. Говорят, были такие мастера среди старейших волшебников. Локи всегда рассказывал о них с придыханием, как Тор об очередной битве, события которой он вычитал в книге или услышал от ветеранов-эйнхериев.  
\- В смысле, все на месте, - Тор очертил в воздухе женский силуэт, явно очень польстив подруге. – И всегда прикроет спину…  
Локи толкнул его локтем.  
\- Так пригласи ее на свидание, братец. Раз она тебе так по вкусу.  
Тор впервые за последние лет пять покраснел. О женщинах принц уже думал, но пока к решительным действиям из-за юности и неопытности не переходил. Фандрал, конечно, в подробностях расписывал свои похождения, но чужие рассказы ничему не научат. А Тор, который во всем привык быть первым, не хотел опозориться в столь деликатном деле.  
\- Свидание! Скажешь тоже, - он вздохнул и запрокинул голову назад, затылком упираясь в шершавый ствол дерева. Солнечные лучи дробились, пробираясь между ветвей и зеленых листов. – Если бы поцелуям учили, как военным приемам…  
Кажется, он даже не выговорил последние буквы, когда Локи наклонился и прижался своими губами к его. И, не смотря на то, что он был младше, у него проблем с поцелуями не было точно. Правда, Тор начал об этом думать, когда они уже оторвались друг от друга. Локи смотрел на него хитро и с вызовом.  
\- Теперь можешь звать на свидание кого угодно, - он подобрал брошенный в траву нож и снова стал его полировать.  
\- И где же ты так выучился? – сердито пробурчал Тор, потрогав губы. Те, кажется, покраснели. Фандрал не обманул, процесс оказался приятным, и втянулся он как-то сразу, словно всю жизнь умел.  
\- Скажем так… - Локи мечтательно прищурился. – Амора меня не только магии учит.  
Тор впервые подумал, что в Храме есть и определенные плюсы.   
\- Пойдем завтра к ручью? – предложил он, помолчав немного.  
\- А как же Сиф? – ядовито спросил Локи, упорно глядя только на ножи, которые разложил на коленях веером. – И свидание? С поцелуями теперь не оплошаешь.  
\- А что Сиф… Сиф боевая подруга. Да и, кажется, мне нужен еще один урок.

\- Держи, - Дональд кинул на кровать Лиса пакет чипсов и очередную бутылку колы. – Больше тут ничего не нашлось посреди ночи.   
\- Что ж, будем обходиться подножным кормом, - Лис устало потер глаза и первый раз за последние три часа оторвался от экрана ноутбука. – Знаешь, я упорно не пойму, чем мы не угодили этому таинственному мистеру или миссис Икс. Эта Анна Роуз, например, обычная домохозяйка. Пока дочка в школе, а муж на работе, занимается в клубе садоводства и ведет блог. Ничего особенного, обычная женщина из американской мечты. Что у нее общего с тобой или мной?  
Дон сел на кровать рядом - та протестующе заскрипела под двойным весом – и через плечо Лиса заглянул на экран компьютера. Там в одном из окон бал открыт блог Анны Роуз, с ее фотографией наверху. Она была красива, уютной красотой женщины, которая почти весь день предоставлена себе и дому, а вечером готовит ужин для всей семьи и гладит мужу рубашки на утро. Он не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что в семействе Сетфилдов принято перед каждый приемом пищи читать молитву, а по воскресеньям отсиживать мессу в ближайшей церкви.  
\- Не сопи мне в ухо, - недовольно попросил Лис. – И вообще, у тебя есть своя кровать.  
\- Не хочу терять нить расследования, - Дональд внимательно проглядывал страницу. За время работы в скорой он привык анализировать все данные быстро. – Ну-ка, постой… Ее день рожденья.   
\- День рожденья? – Лис нахмурился и прокрутил страницу, проверяя дату. – Черт… в один день со мной.  
\- И со мной, - кивнул Дональд мрачно. – Вот и первая зацепка.  
\- Знать бы, что она значит.  
Пока Лис отвлекся на колу и чипсы, Дон открыл файл со списком и внимательно его просмотрел.  
\- Да, у всех в один день. Кстати, я наконец-то узнал, что тебя зовут Рейн Хард.  
\- Угу, - Рейн хмыкнул и кинул в рот чипсину. – Только это не настоящее имя. Просто старый псевдоним, под которым меня все знают. Но я к нему привык, как к родному.  
\- Рейн Хард, - проговорил Дональд, словно пытаясь распробовать имя. – Что-то знакомое.  
Лис пожал плечами и оттеснил его от ноут-бука обратно.  
Под привычное громкое «клац-клац» Дон не заметил, как уснул. На кровати Рейна.   
А тот, прикинув, сколько тот уже вел машину, и сколько еще будет вести, не стал будить. Из соображений безопасности, разумеется.  
Только поэтому.

Тор навис сверху, закрывая от света единственного магического светильника, который никогда не гас. Если бы не он, в спальне царила бы идеальная темнота, а так можно было разглядеть очертания тела, и линию скул. Локи заерзал, и Тор тут же прижал его всем весом к шкурам, решив, что брат пытается сбежать.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что наши уроки зашли слишком далеко? – спросил Локи, отворачивая голову и не давая себя поцеловать.  
\- Нет, не кажется, - Тор мстительно укусил его за ухо, заставив задрожать. Выучил уже все слабые места и пользовался, как в бою. Впрочем, Локи не был против. Ничто никогда не происходило с ним без его ведома, и если Тор получил право быть настолько близко, значит, первым этого захотел сам младший принц. Правда, из очередной игры это перерастало в нечто большее. Они и раньше были слишком привязаны друг к другу, а теперь эта связь становилась и вовсе сильнее цепи, которой связали Фенрира.   
\- Это будет нашей тайной, пообещай, - прошептал Тор жарко. Локи отлично знал, что спорить с ним бесполезно, и надо просто сделать вид, что подчиняешься, хотя на самом деле сам и заварил эту кашу.   
Что ж, он хотел сковать между ними самую крепкую цепь. Которая не порвется до самого Рагнарека.  
\- Хорошо. Обещаю.  
Когда-нибудь его станут называть богом Обмана, и он один будет знать, что не смотря на это, дав обещание, всегда его сдержит.  
На следующий день Тор убежал на тренировку с друзьями, не дождавшись даже, пока Локи проснется. Цепь оказалась тонкой лентой.  
Или ошейником с поводком. Игра обернулась против ведущего.

Рейн проснулся, тяжело дыша. Шея, казалось, еще горела от грубых поцелуев, оставлявших на коже синяки. Он даже потрогал рукой, проверяя, приснилось ли ему. Кожа была грубоватой и обветренной, а еще просила массажа, так устали мышцы, пока он искал информацию, уставившись в экран. Никаких засосов, которые пришлось бы прятать за высоким воротником, надеясь, что никто не заметят. Он ведь обещал Тору…  
Он решительно тряхнул головой и попытался встать, но рукой наткнулся на спящего рядом Дона. Это еще больше напомнило о сне, который он впервые запомнил полностью. Чужие мысли и ощущения кружились в голове рассерженными мухами, ему даже казалось, что до сих пор сводит от боли ноги. Только эротических снов с невольным союзником в фентези-антураже ему не хватало.  
Дон во сне хмурился, словно тоже смотрел сны, и те ему не нравились.  
Рейн прошел в душ и, дождавшись, пока из крана пойдет ледяная вода, тщательно умылся.  
\- Ну ты даешь, братишка, - сказал он своему отражению в зеркале. И вдруг наваждением там отразилось лицо из сна – гладкое, без щетины, скулы чуть острее, волосы черные и зачесаны назад.  
\- Разберемся со списком, пойду к психологу, - пообещал Рейн отражению, снова привычному и родному, и вернулся в кровать.

\- Я могу завидовать тебе, брат, но это не изменит того, что я люблю тебя, - сказал Локи перед неудавшейся коронацией, и Тор почему-то вспомнил эти слова, в бессилии глядя, как Разрушитель разносит город и с легкостью раскидывает троицу воинов. Даже Сиф не смогла его остановить, и это было так похоже на Локи. Тот всегда побеждал кого угодно, в честном ли бою, или хитростью, если речь не касалась брата. Тому он всегда уступал, и Тор осознал это только сейчас. Он так привык видеть брата за спиной, так привык, что тот всегда поддержит любую идею, что перестал воспринимать его в отрыве от себя.  
А Локи жил, давно забросив и Храм, и залы для тренировок, пропадая куда-то на сутки или двое, а потом возвращаясь незаметно для всех. Тор замечал, но никогда не спрашивал, не желая слушать про очередные магические фокусы, которым Локи обучался в своих странствиях.  
Локи придумал новую шалость. Тор был уверен, что сможет все исправить.  
Только бы подобрать правильные слова.  
Только бы успеть пройти через врата, пока брат не натворил глупостей.  
Только бы удержать древко Гунгнира, вытащить на обломки Радужного моста.  
\- Зачем, Локи?  
\- Потому что я тебя ненавижу, - ответил тот устало, закрывая глаза и стягивая шлем. Волосы, намокшие от пота, липли к вискам и щекам, растрепавшись совсем как в детстве. – Я ненавижу вас всех.  
Это «ненавижу» эхом отдавалось в ушах и продолжало звучать, даже когда Локи замолчал, не пытаясь пошевелиться. Они лежали рядом, мост обрывался у самых ног, и Тор так и не придумал, что сказать, даже когда пришел отец.  
«Ненавижу», на разные лады, то криком, то шепотом, то вот так вот обреченно и устало звучало отовсюду, отражалось от стен. Это слово застряло в ушах, как вата или вода, когда неудачно нырнешь.  
Отец поручил ему приковать Локи к скале, совсем рядом с пещерами, где выл и бился в своих цепях Фенрир. Локи смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался, как сумасшедший, пока Тор исполнял приказ.  
\- Я ведь не просижу тут вечно, - он смеялся, словно не замечая того, что змея обвила его шею и кусает ядовитыми клыками. – Понимаешь, Тор? Когда-нибудь вам придется меня освободить. И я тебя уничтожу.  
А Тор так и не понял, что же именно сделал не так.

Дональд проснулся в поту и долго смотрел в потолок, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце колотилось как после утреннего кросса в тренировочном лагере, или как во время первой, настоящей военной операции. В пустыне было жарко, постоянно хотелось пить, а еще мечталось вдруг оказаться на пляже Калифорнии, где к песку прилагался океан.   
Но сейчас он не бежал, и Ирак остался за тысячи километров.  
\- Тор, - произнес он услышанное во сне имя, и оно показалось ему родным и знакомым, куда роднее «Дональда Блейка». Пальцы сами сжались, словно руке чего-то не хватало. Он попытался вспомнить, чего именно, но мысли возвращались к слову «ненавижу» и сумасшедшему взгляду человека, привязанного к скале. Его… брата?   
Рядом пошевелился Рейн, но Блейк зачем-то сделал вид, что спит. Ему показалось, что он снова во сне. В темноте, разбавленной светом фонарей, пробивавшихся с улицы через шторы, не было видно привычной темно-рыжей щетины на лице Лиса, а волосы казались черными. Он включил свет в душе, и Дональд разглядывал его спину, слушая шум воды. Спина тоже была знакома, он, кажется, мог вспомнить даже родинку под лопаткой, и те две на шее. Если провести по ним языком, Локи… Рейн… Лис… вздрогнет и довольно вздохнет.   
\- Я схожу с ума, - сказал он потолку. Тот тактично промолчал.  
Городок недалеко от Чикаго, где жила Анна Роуз, был похож на тысячи других таких же спальных городков, скорее даже пригородов, где жизнь текла медленно, размеренно и, как правило, без особых происшествий. Происшествия выпадали на долю Чикаго, куда жители ездили утром на работу, стараясь подгадать так, чтобы не попасть в пробку и успеть заскочить в Старбакс за кофе.  
Дом семьи Сетфилдов был небольшим, но уютным, как с картинки из детской сказки, или из журнала про американскую мечту. В саду росли фруктовые деревья, бросавшие тень на клумбы с какой-то пушистой травой. Рядом с дорожкой до входа выстроились блестящие на солнце садовые гномы.   
\- Идиллия, - хмыкнул Рейн. У них обоих после этой ночи стали еще четче синяки под глазами. Дональд после сна так и не смог заснуть, путаясь в ощущениях и самоидентификации. Постоянно повторять свое имя, чтобы не забыть – это точно было ненормально.   
Рейн тоже казался усталым и почему-то начал шарахаться от Дона, хотя раньше любил похлопать его по плечу или нависнуть, позволяя посмотреть в компьютер, где отслеживал новости, чтобы не пропустить очередной труп их товарищей из списка.  
Калитка чуть скрипнула, когда Дон ее толкнул. В тени от деревьев было прохладно, и он поправил воротник куртки, зябко ежась. Рейн прошел во двор следом. Он был бледен, шов опять разболелся, и всю дорогу он провел на заднем сиденье наедине с обезболивающим.   
\- Миссис Сетфилд? – Дональд постучал в дверь, пока Рейн устроился подпирать собой стену. – Миссис Сетфилд, мы по срочному делу!  
В доме раздался тихий шорох, а потом снова наступила тишина. Дон обошел дом, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь через шторы, но вместо них нашел открытую заднюю дверь.  
\- Эй, Рейн! Тут открыто.  
\- Ох, и не нравится мне это, - Хард приковылял к Дону и уставился на дверь с явным подозрением. – В прошлый раз за такой вот дверью мне чуть не разнесли голову.  
\- Любоваться на нее нет смысла, - Дон огляделся, проверяя, надежно ли защищает забор от взглядов соседей, и достал пистолет. – Надеюсь, хозяйка просто прилегла поспать на диванчик.  
Рейн скептически хмыкнул и тоже достал Беретту, снимая ее с предохранителя.  
В доме было очень чисто и уютно. На кухне царил идеальный порядок, кафель действительно блестел, словно его недавно положили. Дон шел первым, вспоминая все, чему учили в тренировочном лагере, и чему потом в ускоренном темпе научила война. Шорох снова послышался из соседнего кабинета, и он резко заглянул туда из-за угла, направляя пистолет в сторону, откуда доносился звук.  
Анна Роуз была еще жива, ее тело пыталось двигаться, ползти к кухне, оставляя на светлом паркете столовой красный след. Двух мужчин перед собой она словно не видела, или не могла сообразить, что тут кто-то есть.  
\- Черт, срочно вызывай скорую! – Дональд стянул куртку и бросился к женщине, аккуратно переворачивая ее на спину, чтобы оценить повреждения. – Тащи мою сумку из машины!  
Рейн заторможено кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Быстро!  
Окрик сработал, и Лис отмер, бросившись к задней двери. Дональд бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, куда он смотрел, и тоже замер.  
Судя по следам крови, женщина хваталась за стол, и опрокинула корзинку с яблоками. Какой-то непривычный сорт, почти золотистого цвета…

\- Хотите яблоко, мой принц? – Идунн улыбнулась ему и протянула огромное золотистое яблоко, с тонкой, почти прозрачной шкуркой. Ветер трепал выбившиеся из косы пряди волос. Солнце золотило и их. Вокруг шумели деревья главного сада Асгарда.  
\- Вам надо есть их каждый день, чтобы жить так же долго, как ваш отец.  
Маленький Тор обхватил яблоко обеими руками, восторженно разглядывая. До этого он их еще не пробовал, слишком был мал.   
\- А вот вам второе, передайте принцу Локи.  
Но Тор, не удержавшись, съел оба.

\- Идунн, - прошептал Тор и понял, что не успеет. Она замерла, последний раз хрипло вздохнув, и осталась лежать на кафеле с открытыми глазами. Губы и шея были в крови, которая лилась изо рта, и белая одежда сменила цвет на багровый. Кровь была повсюду, дощечки паркета медленно пропитывались ею, как и обои на стенах, и даже на яблоках остались красные следы. Она бы умерла быстрее, но даже в смертном теле боги Асгарда сохраняли малую часть своих сил.   
Тор не знал, куда могли деться его доспехи и молот - память так и не вернулась до конца - а без Мъелнира Идунн было не вернуть к жизни. За минуту он не смог бы решить эту проблему, а потом было бы поздно. Хель не любила отдавать души, которые однажды к ней попали, без особой причины. Из всех асов ее мог бы уболтать разве что Локи.  
Локи!  
Тор обернулся на шаги сзади и посмотрел на Рейна. Вернее, на своего брата в смертном теле. Он был очень похож на себя привычного, разве что черты лица стали мягче, он не хмурился и не заламывал брови, смотрел прямо, и волосы стали темно-рыжими, как у бурой лисицы.  
\- Думаю, скорую вызывать бессмысленно, - сказал он спокойно. – Надо убираться, пока не появились копы.   
Тор кивнул. Он помнил все, что помнил Дональд Блейк. Он и был Дональдом Блейком, парнем из бедной семьи, который прошел войну в Ираке, чтобы заработать себе на образование и лечить людей. И одновременно он был Тором, наследником трона Асгарда. Почему-то воспоминание об Асгарде отозвалось беспокойством. Почему они с Локи здесь, в Мидгарде, в теле смертных? И так давно, что две жизни смешались в одну. И где остальные асы?  
\- Локи, это твои фокусы?   
Рейн вздрогнул и удивленно на него уставился.  
\- Дон, ты совсем от шока с катушек съехал? Локи, конечное, отличное прозвище, я о нем подумаю, но зови лучше либо Рейном, либо Лисом, оно как-то привычнее.  
\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – Тор нахмурился, пытаясь понять, врет ли брат, как обычно, или нет. Он ведь и сам вспомнил с трудом… Если бы не эти яблоки.  
\- Локи, послушай, - он торопливо встал с колен и схватил Рейна за плечи. – Ты должен вспомнить. Что-то странное тут происходит. Это Идунн в теле смертной, кто-то воспользовался тем, что теперь она уязвима… Уверен, остальные имена в списке тоже принадлежат асам.  
\- Да ты спятил! – Рейн попытался вырваться, но Тор держал крепко, вцепившись, как медведь в добычу.  
\- Нет времени на «ты спятил» и другие крики, - Тор наклонился и сделал то, что всегда лучше другого прочищало брату мозги, когда они оставались наедине. Поцеловал, осторожно схватив за волосы, чтобы не сделать больно, но и не дать отстраниться.  
И тут же согнулся от боли, получив ногой в пах.  
\- Прости, Блейк, но с психами я не связываюсь, - Рейн вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и, прижав руку к шву, быстрым шагом вышел из дома. Вскоре раздался звук отъезжающей машины.  
Тор ударил кулаком в стену.  
\- Йотуны его побери! Лучше бы он все вспомнил первым.  
Локи надо было найти как можно скорее, пока один из нанятых загадочным типом головорезов до него не добрался. Вряд ли тот способен дать достаточный отпор в смертном теле, еще и с незажившей раной. Для аса, тем более йотуна-полукровки, это была бы царапина, которая исчезла бы за минуту, но человеческие тела была куда более хрупкими.  
Но и оставить других без помощи было нельзя. Оставалось надеяться, что Локи как всегда не бросит начатого дела и продолжит искать людей из списка. Дон очень на это надеялся.  
Он быстро вышел из дома и встряхнулся. Голова кружилась, воспоминания смешивались, перетекали друг в друга. Он не мог бы точно сказать, кем же он был, Дональдом Блейком или Тором, богом грома. В его мыслях появлялся Один в обычной одежде смертного, который читал газету за завтраком, как всегда делал приемный отец Дона, а вместо пустыни появлялись снега Йотунхейма, по которым ползла вереница военных машин.   
Он сжал виски и пошел вперед, пытаясь успокоиться.


End file.
